The pet
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Luffy is 17 years caught in the east blue, on Dawn Island and is being Sold at the human Auction house where Crocodiles buys him to be a pet. Slavery CrocodilexLuffy


Luffy is 17 years caught in the east blue, on Dawn Island and is being Sold at the human Auction house where Crocodiles buys him. Slavery CrocodilexLuffy

Luffy sat staring at the bars with contempt. He hated himself for being weak. Luffy sighed his chains rattled when he lifted his hands to his ears. He couldn't stop the sounds from entering his ears. The screams of agony, cries of sadness and whimpers of distress. Luffy lips trembled as he tried not to cry.

He couldn't understand why he was taken, Makino was here at one point but they sold her. He hoped the man would treat her well. Luffy laid down on the hay that was for bedding. Light lit the room cells. Slaves coward into the corners of them.

They came to take more people out to sell them. "Him to" one of them pointed to Luffy. "Strip him of his clothes he'll make someone a good pet despite that hideous scar on his face. They came into Luffy's cell stripped him and detached his chain from the wall leading him out on a leash.

He shivered as the air in the new room hit him. The smell of soap and fresh water hit him. A bath he thought. Maids scrubbed him clean, washing him touching his privates making Luffy ashamed and curl in on himself.

He was hard, painfully by the end of the bath. "Rub him off, I want him soft during the auction" the man that chose Luffy from his cell told the ladies. Luffy struggled to get them away from them curling in on himself to prevent them from touching the hard cock.

Two men came over to hold him, pressing his legs apart. One of the maids reached between his legs gripping his cock and jerking quickly, "ITAI!" Luffy shouted the grip hurt. "Don't squeeze too hard you wrench" The man batted her away, taking the cock into his hands. He gently squeezed and jerked. Luffy moaned from the pleasure, the young boy experiencing another person touching his cock for the first time. Luffy lost himself to the pleasure humping into the hand as he spilled his seed.

He collapsed into the arms holding him. The man stood and wiped his hand on a towel "give him a rinse and get him in line".

Luffy stood in line for hours, he couldn't sit due to his chain being hooked taught. If he tried he would choke. They finally came and took him, the light was bright and he couldn't see the people but he can hear them.

"17 years old, black hair, dark brown eyes and a scar under his left eye. He is a virgin on his backside his front side perhaps too. He is from the East Blue starting bid at 1300 beli" Luffy heard shouting the light still blinding him. His price went up higher and higher. "700000 Beli" no one called out another price after that. "Sold to number 14" the announcer called out and Luffy was taken to the back, a tag clipped to his collar.

Crocodile arrived at the payment center Miss Sunday not far behind him. "I wouldn't have taken you for a man who buys slaves" Miss Sunday talked quietly finger on her chin. Crocodile eyed her, "I like to buy them time to time for pleasure only". Stopping at the auctioneer he handed the money over.

The auctioneer handed a number to a worker to fetch the man's slave. Luffy stumbled out from behind the curtain chain yanked by the bigger man. "Here is your new pet Mr. Crocodile" Crocodile took the chain and pulled Luffy along with him and Miss Sunday. Luffy pushed his thumb into his mouth and nibbled on the nail that barely existed. Miss Sunday frowned at the display of the slave. She felt sorry for him, for what will happen to him at least.

Several days later they are back in Alabasta. Luffy who rarely been on a ship was sick to his stomach most of the way. Once on land he seemed to have recovered a little bit. The carriage ride to Crocodiles home made him feel sleeping on the soft carpet. He was not aloud to sit on furniture unless ordered to. Crocodile rubbed a hand through the silky black hair of his pet.

Luffy couldn't believe his eyes, this place was huge. He walked close to Crocodile, scared he get lost. "NAMI!" the shout startled Luffy out of his awe. A orange hair beauty came rushing from a side door. She curtsied to her master. "Take him to get cleaned up and I expect him in my bed after dinner" he handed her the end of the chain. Nami held the chain tightly like she thought Luffy would try and bolt. Luffy followed her like a well behaved slave.

Luffy endured the harsh bathing process a second time. There were slaves were he was brought to. "The moss head is Zoro, the blonde is Sanji, the curly haired is Usopp." Nami introduced Luffy to everyone. "I think he is the oldest Master has ever bought" Sanji spoke up after the names were spoken. "He is I wonder why though, he bought Usopp a few months ago maybe he got bored. I mean I've been brought to his bed several times lately. Heck some them were to have one you guys take me so he can watch." Nami spoke up like it was nothing, Luffy shivered in fear. "Relax he won't hurt you to bad." Nami rubbed Luffy's shoulders to comfort him.

Luffy sat in the large bed the sheet silky smooth against his freshly shaved skin. The sound of the door opening and slamming shut made Luffy jump. The bed curtain was yanked back, Luffy's head shot up to see Crocodile pulling his clothes off a blush raced up his neck and face.

Luffy is a virgin 100 percent, he has never had sexually contact with another person up until a few days ago. That though was just a handjob. Crocodile pulled Luffy to the edge of the bed. "Undo my pants and take'em off" He demanded shoving his hips close to Luffy. Luffy hesitate but undid the buckle and pulling the belt out at a decent pace with shaken hands. Luffy jolted when Crocodile brushed a large hand down the nape of his neck but continue to pull the man's pants off. Luffy's naked frame shivered as the warmer body pressed him into the bed below. Kisses ran up his neck. Crocodile pushed against the tiny frame making Luffy moan in pleasure. "Have you ever bedded anyone before" Crocodile gripped the dripping shaft. "N-n-no sir never" Luffy stuttered out enjoying the feeling of the man above him. Crocodile pushed off of him reaching into the night stand grabbing lube and spreading it on to his fingers.

Luffy jolted when wet fingers pressed into his ass one by one Crocodile worked his way up to four fingers. When he pulled back he froze, the young below him was red in the face deliciously. Drool slipped out of his mouth, eyes glazed over in lust and half lidded making him more sexy. The moon shone through the bed curtains lighting him up just right as well.

Out of all his pets this one was the most gorgeous pet he has ever bought. Leaning down Crocodile pressed his lips to the others kissing passionately teaching the younger how to kiss. His cock lined up and pushed in, Luffy gasped clenched his eyes shut. It hurt he wished to use his gomu gomu, but he can't. Crocodile groaned pausing to let the pet adjust to his large cock. It wasn't long before he began thrusting. Luffy cried out being inexperienced as he is in sex his cum coated their stomachs after the first few thrust. Crocodile tensed up and filled the younger with his seed. He hadn't expected the early release. Normally it would take him nearly an hour to come with his other pets. He laid down touching the new pet. Who stared into the canopy of the bed eyes glazed from the orgasm. Crocodile maneuvered them until they were under the bed covers.

"Master, I" Luffy began but was cut off when by Crocodile. "Shh sleep my little pet" Crocodile wiped some drool off his chin and then wrapped his arms around the man.

Authors note

I got bored enough said.


End file.
